MinnesotaVikings61
MinnesotaVikings61 is the owner of NFC North Battle and the Head Coach of the Minnesota Vikings. He was was inducted into the Pro Football Battle Hall of Fame in 2011. He is the host of Guerilla Blitz with favre4life and shawnking10. Personal Life MinnesotaVikings61 was born in 1973 as Jared Anderson in St. Paul, Minnesota. He graduated from Roosevelt High School in 1990, and the University of Wisconsin in Stevens Point in 1994. MinnesotaVikings61 majored in Computers and Electronics along with Business and Marketing. Within the mid to late 1990s, he worked in part of development with the Sega Genesis, and Super Nintendo versions of Madden NFL until Sony Computer Entertainment was under development with the PlayStation 2. By 1997, Minnesota started developing and sharing concepts of a game very similar to what is today known as NFC North Battle. Only a few co-workers were impressed and the project began in 1999. Also in 1997, Minnesota gotten married to Lucille Quayle. By 1998 the familys first son was born. In 2000, Minnesota and his family moved to Green Bay, Wisconsin. In recent years, Minnesota opened up EA Titletown in 2010. As of today works two jobs, one as the owner of EA Titletown, and as a digital media teacher at Preble High School, which is the same high school his teammate, and student nd96 attends. Playing Career MinnesotaVikings61 used to play for the Minnesota Vikings from 2000 into part of 2009. He was named the MVP for the Championships in 2000 and 2008 and the NFC North Battle 2007 Player of the Year. He has completed a total of 271 KO's Coaching Career In 2009, MinnesotaVikings61 signed to become the Head Coach for the Minnesota Vikings. In week 3, he signed nd96 while the team was 1-2 at the time. He finished the season 4-2 with a Win in the 2009 Championship Game against the Green Bay Packers. In 2010, the Vikings drafted Sidney Rice and CTToney. He and the Vikings were 5-1 in the season, only losing one game against the Chicago Bears. In the 2010 Championship Game against the Bears, he allowed nd96 to teach his Pwn Dive to Rice, and made great vengence to advance to Super Bowl I. They win the game and advance to Super Bowl I, beating the Pittsburgh Steelers by a close game, ahead by just two KO's. Coaching Record Photo Gallery MinnesotaVikings61 NNB07.jpg|MinnesotaVikings61 with the Minnesota Vikings as a player in NFC North Battle 2007 NNB02 Main Menu.png|NNB02 Main Menu (MinnesotaVikings61 is located in the High Scores as number 3). MinnesotaVikings61.png|MinnesotaVikings61 in regular outfit MinnesotaVikings61 vs favre4life 11062000.png|MinnesotaVikings61 vs favre4life November 6, 2000 2011 Pro Football Hall of Fame Enshinees, pre take 07292011.jpg|favre4life, MinnesotaVikings61, ray52lewis, and PittsburghSteelers33 in a Hall of Fame pretake photo at Fawcett Stadium MinnesotaVikings61 Coach.png|MinnesotaVikings61 as the current Head Coach of the Minnesota Vikings Category:Current Head Coaches Category:2000 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2001 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2002 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2003 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2004 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2005 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2006 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2007 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2008 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:2009 Minnesota Vikings Players Category:Pro Football Battle Hall of Famers (NFC) Category:Unactive/Retired Players Category:NFC North Battle Shows